


Инкубатор смыслов

by kelRian



Category: Colors - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scarification
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жанр: мировоззренческое pwp<br/>Предупреждения: кинк на шрамы, элементы хаэтофилии (фетиш на волосы)<br/>Краткое содержание: Голубого захватила идея исследования музыки мозга, в качестве подопытного он выбрал Фиолетового.<br/>Примечание: Привет Отделу линейного счастья!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инкубатор смыслов

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Tania Rilgerd

Распахнув дверь в "Инкубатор", Голубой замер. Одно дело наблюдать за пляшущими графиками на мониторах и совсем другое — видеть своими глазами.  
Фиолетовый сидел ровно в центре небольшой комнаты, прямо на полу. Голубой проверял — это был действительно идеально геометрически выверенный центр, хотя никто за два месяца исследований ни разу не видел, чтобы Фиолетовый обращал внимание на свое местоположение. Со стороны казалось, что ему все равно, где сидеть.  
— Спасибо, на сегодня достаточно, — тихо сказал Голубой, точно зная, что подопытный слышал, как он зашел и, возможно, почувствовал отключение вмонтированных в стену приборов.  
Фиолетовый молчал, не открывая глаз, почти полминуты. Потом встал и подошел, остановившись на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
— С кем ты дрался сегодня?  
Вопрос был задан совершенно обыденным тоном, но Голубому стало жутковато. Способности Фиолетового не переставали удивлять его — как можно с закрытыми глазами почувствовать свежую ссадину на скуле? По запаху крови?  
Сиюминутно пожалев, что запись энцефалограммы Фиолетового уже не ведется, Голубой усмехнулся.  
— Заклеишь?  
Фиолетовый кивнул в ответ и только после этого открыл глаза.  
— "Инкубатор Смыслов" звучит глупо, — с нажимом сказал он, продолжая утренний разговор.  
— "Лаборатория по поиску счастья человеческого" — еще глупее, — поежился Голубой, пропуская друга.  
Сначала они пойдут опустевшими коридорами в медчасть, потом Голубой будет морщиться и злиться, а Фиолетовый педантично обрабатывать и заклеивать ссадины. Это был почти закрепленный должностной инструкцией ритуал.  
Голубой бывал неуклюж, а размышляя над задачей, мог пропустить и апокалипсис. Сейчас его занимала проблема даже не человеческого счастья, а человеческого спокойствия. После бурного расставания с Красным ему казалось, что счастье и душевное равновесие — одно и тоже. Идея нового проекта была основана на создании нефармакологического способа успокоения, путем обработки и воспроизведения энцефалограммы спокойного человека в звуковом спектре.  
Лампочка в медчасти померцала, но потом залила комнату ярким светом.  
— Ты не говоришь про успехи, — Фиолетовый привычно достал вату и антисептик, готовясь обработать ссадину. — И где разбил?  
— Это был коварный шкаф, он все время на меня бросается. А про успехи докладывать нечего. Мы застопорились.  
— Найдешь другого подопытного? — руки Фиолетового заметно дрогнули.  
— Нет, — зашипев от жжения, Голубой постарался успокоиться. — Я должен лучше думать. Может быть, тебе нужны другие условия? Другая комната? И у тебя снова дрожат руки. Вчера дрожали. И сегодня. Ты устал?  
— Нет, — Фиолетовый был непривычно напряжен. — Это просто откат. Я пойду.  
— Останься! — Голубой успел схватить Фиолетового за рукав. – Поговори со мной. Объясни, что за откат? Вдруг это важно для меня, для проекта.  
— Трудно быть спокойным все время. Я полдня спокоен. Я дышу, я понижаю пульс. А теперь мне нужно действие. Иначе сорвусь. Иначе... — глаза Фиолетового нехорошо блеснули. — Где ты получил этот шрам?  
— У меня много шрамов, — покраснев, Голубой опустил глаза. – На губе — колба взорвалась. Хуже было, когда разбилось стекло этажерки. Я весь битый.

***

— Покажи, — выпалил Фиолетовый прежде, чем успел остановить себя.  
Голубой нравился ему давно — еще со школы. Человек цвета небесной лазури. Тот, кому все дается легко и просто. Которого всегда тянет вверх, к солнцу, к тому чистому небу, которое всегда есть за любой тучей.  
Нет, Фиолетовый не завидовал, или почти не завидовал — ему достаточно было поиска тайн, того, что можно почувствовать, но не показать. Даже эмоции можно сфотографировать, но доказать, что, закрывая глаза, продолжаешь видеть комнату и людей — невозможно.  
Голубой становился старше, целеустремленнее, злее. По-хорошему злее, когда эта яркая эмоция несет не разрушение, а азарт. Так злым можно назвать отточенный до блеска клинок.  
Голубой мог ранить этой злостью, а мог — своим телом.  
Фиолетовый ревновал его безумно — к спутникам, спутницам. Ко всем тем, с кем Голубой смеялся и грустил. С тем, на чье плечо приваливался, напившись.  
Поэтому Фиолетовый и уехал прочь — нельзя обуздать небо, нельзя пытаться его укротить — краски поблекнут, цвет станет пыльным, как старое бабушкино платье, завалявшееся на чердаке.  
У Фиолетового были учителя, были монастыри. Было единение с природой — правильное, дающее гармонию душе и телу. Были поиски правильности происходящего и глубокого внутреннего равновесия. Достигнув его, Фиолетовый понял, что может возвращаться обратно, в мир приглушенных оттенков города. В мир, где людей надо чувствовать и узнавать, в мир, где люди прячутся от других, пытаясь приглушить, припудрить свое настоящее свечение.  
Только гордыня не приводит к успеху.  
Случайная встреча — Фиолетовый тогда дышал в парке, пытаясь приучить себя к воздуху каменных джунглей. Голубой подошел к нему, бесцеремонно прервав медитацию, и попросил помочь.  
И несколько лет назад Фиолетовый не мог отказать, видя, как Голубой взъерошивает волосы, а сейчас, когда губу по диагонали перечеркнул шрам — не смог и подавно.  
Шрамы — отметки прошлой жизни, предвестники будущей.  
Иногда кожа срастается гладко, а иногда изгибается, оставляя события на память.  
У Фиолетового было мало шрамов, и он дорожил ими.  
Голубой про них наверняка не думал — он никогда не думал о таких вещах, но Фиолетовому разом показалось, что он и не уезжал на эти несколько лет.  
Каждая отметина на коже — ниточка в прошлое.  
Если бы он мог прикоснуться к ним, то смог бы прочитать историю Голубого, прожить с ним вместе эти месяцы, разделить боль.  
Голубой не был одиноким и не был монахом.  
Но Фиолетовый знал, ему рассказали ветры, деревья, старые школьные друзья, Голубой легко сходился и так же легко расходился. Самые долгие отношения у него были с Красным — больше года бурных ссор и бурных примирений. Наверно, они выматывали Голубого. Никто не мог сказать наверняка, но последняя размолвка стала окончательной. Фиолетовый узнал о ней от Оранжевого. Тот болтал ногой, сидя на высоком барном стуле, и с удовольствием делился подробностями: как злился Красный, как орал, как обвинял Голубого в том, что тот не видит ничего дальше своих пробирок, и что его ничегошеньки в этой жизни не интересует.  
Поэтому, когда через несколько дней Голубой предложил поучаствовать в эксперименте, Фиолетовый согласился сразу. Бездействие наводило на Голубого хандру, он мрачнел, тускнел и становился по-плохому рассеянным. Его переставал интересовать быт и окружающее. Фиолетовый видел однажды Голубого таким. Не вдохновленным. Это было жуткое зрелище. Судя по тому, что рубашка Голубого в тот вечер в парке была мятой — он был близок к повторению этого состояния.

***

Все изменилось не изменившись.  
Большую часть дня Фиолетовый проводил в "Инкубаторе Смыслов" — комнате, напичканной электроникой.  
Первое время Фиолетовый чесался от ее обилия, но потом привык. Это было лучше комнаты, которая поглощает все звуки.  
Однажды он провел там около десяти минут — больше не разрешили. Ему казалось, что он перестал быть — не слышно было ни сердца, ни тока крови, ни людей вокруг. Бесценный опыт, который не стоит повторять без нужды.  
Второй проблемой был сам Голубой.  
Уже через пару недель Фиолетовый начал чувствовать здание — весь огромный организм научного института — и с безошибочным чутьем собаки ощущал, где сейчас Голубой. Мог предположить, как он хмурится или как улыбается сотрудникам. Как здоровается с ними, растягивая губы.  
В такие минуты Фиолетовый сбивался с дыхания и ритма. Ему хотелось прикоснуться к шраму на губе хотя бы пальцами, чтобы почувствовать жизнь другого человека.  
Иногда Голубой оставался в научном центре один — неустанно следить за приборами, ждать того, что Фиолетовый не мог постичь.  
В такие дни, после "Инкубатора", они шли пить чай и говорить обо всем на свете. Или, как в этот день, Голубой просил обработать очередную ссадину.  
Фиолетовый чувствовал, как катятся в пропасть его практики, его умение контролировать тело, как бежит кровь, разгоняясь с каждым новым витком, как ослепляет страсть.  
Голубой улыбнулся, и взъерошил короткие волосы. Послушные руке, они тут же встали ежиком, придав лицу совершенно ребяческое выражение.  
— Ты сам просил, если что. Не для слабонервных. Красный всегда говорил, что я уродец.  
Прикосновение вышло случайным — Голубой даже успел снять халат, но Фиолетовый не дал ему задрать футболку.  
Сначала надо было не видеть — чувствовать кончиками пальцев, понимая, что теряешь разум. Фиолетовый прикасался к исполосованной стеклом коже, как к тончайшему музыкальному инструменту.  
Покалывало руки, по спине прошла испарина, подняв дыбом волоски по всему телу.  
Малейшая неровность разворачивалась в сознании захлестывающей памятью о том, чего никогда не знал.  
— Я распущу твои волосы? — хрипло спросил Голубой.  
Фиолетовый не смог ответить, только поцеловал самый первый шрам, который был виден в вороте футболки.  
Прикосновение к волосам обожгло, а потом Голубой зарылся пальцами ему в волосы окончательно сводя с ума.  
"Ты красивый. Ты не уродец, ты красивый".  
Фиолетовый с трудом заставил себя прервать прикосновения и все же стянуть с Голубого футболку.  
Торс Голубого действительно оказался весь перетянут паутиной шрамов. Они расходились, как ручейки, чтобы потом слиться в большой рубец внизу живота.  
Покраснев, Голубой признался:  
— Со спиной такая же ерунда. Прости.  
Опустив голову, Голубой развернулся, показав спину.  
Скользнув ладонями по его плечам, Фиолетовый с трудом удержал стон. На спине почти не было мелких следов — только большой шрам исчезающий под брюками.  
Наверное, стоило уйти раньше — это было бы правильно. Фиолетовый стыдился сейчас себя, того, что долгие годы ждал именно человека, а сейчас сломался от восхищения его телом — не вычурно красивым, холеным, а телом с историей. Телом, которое можно читать, как книгу, погружаясь в воспоминания.  
Фиолетовый прикоснулся губами к шраму сначала неловко, потом провел языком, чувствуя, как он сменяется гладкой кожей. В этом была магия противоречия, магия равновесия и торжество природы — человек исцелил сам себя, восстановился, снова стал цельным, оставив себе на память это украшение.  
Не сдержавшись, Фиолетовый прижался бедрами, доводя себя до боли, которая смешивалась со щемящим тянущим удовольствием.  
Голубой порывисто вздохнул, когда Фиолетовый развернул его лицом к себе.  
— Я веду себя безобразно. Я не должен. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я уйду. Сейчас уйду, — бессвязно бормотал Фиолетовый, понимая, что больше не может не смотреть, пытаясь запомнить каждую отметину.  
— Тебе так нравятся шрамы? — улыбнулся Голубой немного грустно.  
— Мне нравишься ты. И шрамы. И... черт... — Фиолетовый был вынужден закусить руку, чтобы не кричать.  
Голубой, не дослушав, толкнул его обратно на кушетку и быстро раздел. На его лице блуждала улыбка, которая из-за шрама казалась кривой и хищной. В самом глухом лесу Фиолетовый не чувствовал опасности, которая бы настолько парализовала волю. Голубой вел себя нарочито расковано. Так, будто это не он несколько минут назад стеснялся своего тела.  
Почувствовав прикосновение изуродованных губ к члену, Фиолетовый начал бездумно толкаться бедрами, понимая, что потерял остатки контроля. Голубой казался заинтересованным, холодно расчетливым. Фиолетовому даже показалось на мгновение, что эксперимент еще не закончен, а наоборот, начался новый виток. Только потом, отстранившись, Голубой вытянулся на спине, предлагая сесть сверху, чтобы самому контролировать происходящее. И когда волосы Фиолетового упали, укрыв их обоих, то в глазах Голубого промелькнула такая же безумная искра страсти.

***

Кушетки медчасти не были приспособлены для отдыха, и, как ни хотелось Фиолетовому проспать до утра, но пришлось встать и одеться.  
— Пошли, — Голубой был снова рассеян и задумчив. — В лаборантской есть чай и вафли. Можем заказать пиццу.  
— Уже ночь, лучше выспаться дома, — Фиолетовый начал собирать волосы в хвост, но потом передумал, позволив им падать на лицо.  
Было непривычно и начал чесаться нос, но Фиолетовый решил стоически терпеть, тем более, что по пути до лаборантской несколько раз поймал взгляд Голубого.  
— Просто посиди со мной, а потом иди, если хочется, я останусь здесь, — Голубой достал из шкафа чашки, больше похожие на пробирки, и поставил коробку с пакетированным чаем. Фиолетовый решил, что будет пить просто воду, хотя идея с пиццей начала казаться все более заманчивой.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Голубой после затянувшегося молчания. — Давно, в школе еще, я боялся тебя. Все были простые и понятные. Можно было спокойно подойти, поговорить. А ты был всегда загадочный, со своими потусторонними...  
— Сказками? — перебил Фиолетовый.  
— Не знаю сказками или нет, но мне казалось, что у тебя есть цель. И что если тебя обидеть, то явятся высшие силы и отомстят. Поэтому я не общался с тобой, — Голубой покатал чашку в руках и поставил ее на стол.  
— А мне казалось наоборот, что ты так легко со всеми сходишься, а у меня только книги и идеи, в которые никто не верит. Никогда бы не подумал, что мы...  
Договорить Фиолетовому не дали.  
Голубой распахнул глаза и поднял ладонь вверх, призывая к молчанию. Его губы шевелились сначала беззвучно, но потом он заговорил:  
— Конечно! Сила действия и сила противодействия. Нельзя оставаться только в покое, нужен... как ты это назвал?  
— Откат, — улыбнулся Фиолетовый.  
— Нужен откат! Обратный ход маятника. И тогда я смогу попасть в точку равновесия. Ты же согласишься со мной не только встречаться, но и работать? — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Голубой.  
— Встречаться? — поперхнулся Фиолетовый. О таком сценарии развития отношений он не мог и мечтать.  
— Ну, я ухаживал за тобой два месяца, сегодня был чудесный вечер, и я нашел лазейку для решения проблемы. Ты просто не можешь сказать "нет".  
Фиолетовому оставалось только глубоко вдохнуть, на секунду задержать дыхание и глубоко же выдохнуть. Несколько минут дыхательной гимнастики должны были помочь ему осознать, во-первых, что он наконец-то встречается с человеком, о котором так долго мечтал, и во-вторых, что, оказывается, это его расположения добивались не один месяц.


End file.
